


kurapika eats some fuckcing chocolate!!!

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chocolate, gon is dead, killua wants the goddamn chocolate, kurapika runs away, leorio is so sad, sexy chocolate eating, turned on by chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua is that guy that yells "CHOCOLATE? CHOCOLATE? I LOVE CHOCOLATE."</p>
            </blockquote>





	kurapika eats some fuckcing chocolate!!!

**Author's Note:**

> godd help us all

Kurapikkaka was eating chocolalte and according to google as you know chocolate is the equivelent of jacking off apparently or sexual stimulation??? Wow! Kurapikka was eating his chocolate and he was moaning and Leorio came in and said “kurapika what the fucujckk” and Kurapika said “im eating fucking chcocolate leorio!!!!” and Leorio said “chocolate doesn’t do that!” but Kurapika didn’t believe him and moaned and licked his lips and started to get turned on so hard and you could see his boner in his pants and Killua said “DID SOMEBODY SAY CHOCOLATE?” and Leorio said “no?” and Killua yelled “I FUCKCING LOVE CHOCOLATE” and Kurapika screamed as Leorio touch he boner and Kurapika eating the chocolate and hes licking his lips like a seductive motherfucker and Killua said “let me taste the chocolate” and Leorio said “FUCKCINOFFFFF KILLUA THAT’S MY KURAPIKA YOU B” and he got kicked in the groin and Kuirapika ran away with his coclate fuck everyone said kurapika.

Fuck everyone.

Kurapika ran a ayway with his chocolate.

“Fuckyou Leorio and Killua!!!!” Kurapika said as he ate his delicious chocolates and Killua cried and Leorio said “well fuck you tooo!!!” and ran away screaming.

“what thehe fuck” said Kurapika.

Kurapika eating his chocolate didn’t fuckcing care anyway.


End file.
